


The Dyad

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Internal Conflict, Light side Reylo, Look guys I fixed it, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, opposite of slow burn, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: PREVIEW: Ben scrambled over to the scavenger’s limp figure, desperately trying to stay conscious himself. Her skin was pale, almost blue. He searched for breaths in her chest, but she was frozen. He scooped her body into his arms and sobbed as he held her close. Her head tilted back awkwardly, and Ben made a choking noise of grief. He could hear her voice echoing inside his mind.“I wanted to take your hand... Ben’s hand.”Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Dyad

Ben scrambled over to the scavenger’s limp figure, desperately trying to stay conscious himself. Her skin was pale, almost blue. He searched for breaths in her chest, but she was frozen. He scooped her body into his arms and sobbed as he held her close. Her head tilted back awkwardly, and Ben made a choking noise of grief. He could hear her voice echoing inside his mind.    
_“I wanted to take your hand... Ben’s hand.”_

Rey. 

He gently pressed his right palm against her abdomen and closed his eyes. He’d never felt the Force flow through him like this before... it was fast and full of chaotic energy. He heard the voice of his grandfather, his mother, uncle Luke and many others he didn’t recognise. They willed him onwards as his energy transferred into Rey.    
Tears pushed their way passed his closed eyelids as he began to lose hope. But just as he was about to open his eyes, he felt a light pressure on his hand. 

Rey. 

His eyes flicked open and he saw her looking back at him, wide-eyed.   
“Ben?” She croaked. He tightened his grip around her back and pulled her closer, ever so gently. He examined every corner of her face. She was alive. 

The revived Jedi cupped Ben’s cheek with her hand as she smiled in disbelief. Ben moved his hand through her hair. Rey leant in close and pressed her lips to his, igniting a spark inside them both. Rey pulled away first to assess Ben’s face. Had she overstepped? But he gave her a smile; the first real smile she had ever seen cross his face. It was a smile of true joy. 

“Rey...” He began, wanting to apologise for everything, but she pressed a finger to his lips.    
“Not now.” She muttered, grabbing his collar and pulling him in again. Their lips interlocked and Rey wrapped her legs around him, wanting to be closer. Ben caressed her back and held her against him.    
“After all this time...” Rey whispered.    
“Since the beginning.” Ben replied breathlessly. 

They were an image right out of the stories. Intertwined like a quartz statue. Her head resting on his shoulder and his face buried in her hair, which had fallen loose. They wanted to stay like that forever. In each other’s arms. In just their own company. But Ben knew it wouldn’t be safe on Exogal much longer.    
“Are you sure he’s gone?” Ben asked, breaking the long silence.    
“The last thing I remember is him disintegrating over there...” She pointed over to where the spiked throne used to be. Ben caressed her hair to comfort her as he turned to look at the ash trail left behind by Palpatine. They helped each other off the ground and Ben wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist, supporting her. 

Together they stumbled over to investigate and found nothing left behind but a scattering of ash.    
“He killed me...” Rey sniffed, her knees weakening.    
“Rey!” Ben held her up and tried to make eye contact with her. When he saw her shutting down her pulled her close against him and supported all her weight. “I’m here with you now.” He began to cry. Rey gripped his shirt tightly, using it to ground her.    
“Let’s leave this place...” she muttered. “Luke’s ship.” She gestured to the way she came in. Sensing her weakness, Ben scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the fortress. 

Ben placed Rey down in the back of Luke’s X-Wing before taking the pilot's seat.   
“Tell me where I need to go.” Ben said.    
“Ajan Kloss...” Rey croaked; her condition was not improving. She gave him the coordinates.    
“Stay awake, Rey.” Ben pressed. “We’ll be there soon.”


End file.
